


yuri!!! on ice drabbles

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts I found on Promptuarium, written with various Yuri!!! on Ice ships.





	1. table of contents

**Table of Contents**

* * *

 

1\. _can't take you anywhere_ (otayuri)


	2. can't take you anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beka," says Yuri, his pink lips working into a frown, "why don't we go out anymore?"
> 
> Otabek just sighs.  
> "It's you, Yura. You fight everyone, and I can't take you anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the first one!! if you've come from any of my other fics like loss leads to love or say you love me, i'm gonna get the next chapters of those up soon!

At first, he doesn't realize it. Otabek has taken him out on plenty of dates, and at first, he figures that the Kazakh man has just gotten tired of always going to the same places. He knows that he is. He likes the food and all that but it's gotten old already when there are only six different things he can order. He's tired of going out and socializing or going to some club to end up bored and half drunk. He's already figured that Otabek doesn't either, but then he remembers that Otabek never drinks when he's working, even if it is mixing crappy music. God, he's grown so sick of those. He likes it when Otabek uses his musical talent to create  _actual_ music, like piano compositions. Yeah, that's what he likes. He likes being at home with Otabek and the cat, away from any other people. 

He sighs softly, just thinking about it. He likes staying home and having things nice and quiet… but he also does like going out. It's fun, and he can let go of anything that's bothering him. His best guess is that going out tonight wouldn't make him forget about anything that's bothering him. He knows he should talk to Otabek about it, but he doesn't want to. Communication is key, though, so he supposes he's got to try. He sighs and gets up, going to the main room of their apartment. He melts a little when he sees Otabek playing with the cat.  _Focus._

"Beka," says Yuri, his pink lips working into a frown, "why don't we go out anymore?"

Otabek just sighs, setting the cat down.   
"It's you, Yura. You fight everyone, and I can't take you anywhere." It sounds like he's trying to say it in the most gentle way he can, but it's not working. 

"I don't fight everyone!" He protests, his frown quickly turning into a pout. He's quick to argue with Otabek on the matter, and then he realizes that Otabek is right. He sighs. He whines. He almost screams. But he doesn't because he doesn't want Otabek to be even more disappointed in him. He can tell that he is, judging from The Look. 

"Okay, fine," he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I do. I fight everyone because nothing makes me happy besides you and people make everything  _bad_." He sounds like he's whining. 

"Not everything is bad, Yura." Otabek sighs a loud sigh and Yuri cringes. He can tell he might have upset Otabek and he hates that feeling. "You'll find something else that makes you happy besides me. But for now, can we go on at least one date where you won't fight someone?"

"Yes," Yuri whispers, shuffling a bit closer to Otabek. "We can. I'm sorry, Beka, I- I didn't mean to ruin those dates for you." He's sullen in saying so; he hates apologizing. 

"Well, then let's make up for those bad dates." Otabek suggests, shrugging. 

"Okay." He nods. "When?" 

"How about now?"


	3. you look lovely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to the people on twitter who got me thinking about this ship, because i can't sTOP THINKING ABOUT IT

"You look really lovely today!" Phichit chirps for what seems like the thousandth time that day. Otabek accepts the compliment the first time it was said, and now he just feels rather annoyed. He stays quiet for a long time, until Phichit starts to jabber again. 

"How many times are you going to say that?" He asks, turning to look at the Thai skater, who just blushes under his intense gaze. 

"But your costume makes you look so handsome!" He cries, clasping his hands together. 

"Thank you," Otabek says calmly, trying his best to ignore the sad pout that Phichit's got going on. He's totally trembling. He doesn't even have his phone out. He just stares at Otabek for five straight minutes until the other skater  _finally_ looks over at him.

"Phichit," He turns his own phone off, giving the other his full attention. "Do you need something?"

"Maybe." He replies. He thinks for a second. "Well, today's the last day of the competition."

"Yes, and?"

"Go out with me! On a date!"

His request is so sudden. Otabek doesn't know what to say, nor does he know if he wants to even go out. 

"Alright. It's a date." He tells him, turning and starting to walk away until Phichit calls him back. 

"Before you go," he grins and holds up his phone. "Let's take a selfie!"

* * *

"Otabek!" Phichit calls out once Otabek leaves the kiss and cry. He's just about exhausted, and not to mention disgustingly sweaty, but Phichit doesn't really care. He hugs Otabek, smiling. 

"You were great!" He says, letting go of the Kazakh skater, who just smiled a half smile. 

"Thank you, Phichit." He replies. He just wants to get out of there, seeing as everyone he wanted to see skate has skated already. 

"Do you think Yurio will win again?" The Thai skater asks, still grinning. 

"Probably." Otabek tells him. "But he prefers being called Yuri. He doesn't like Yurio."

"Do you still want to go out?" He asks and Otabek just nods. After the medal ceremony, they each go back to their rooms to shower and change.

They meet in the lobby, and Phichit proceeds to take another selfie with Otabek. Normally he'd think it's annoying, but he finds that he really doesn't mind. He thinks Phichit is cute, just like the little hamster on his phone case. Otabek likes cute things.

"Where do you want to go?" Phichit asks, taking hold of Otabek's hand, dragging him out of the hotel lobby. 

"I don't know, really." Otabek shrugs. "I haven't been around here much."

"How about we go for coffee? I saw a cute little shop just around the corner!" He suggests, and the other nods, so they go for coffee even though it's already getting late. 

They talk for hours, staying in the shop until it closes. Both of them are surprised, given that Otabek did most of the talking. Phichit has never pegged the Kazakh as a talkative guy, but people surprise him everyday. They make plans to get together at the next competition, and they both find themselves eager for the next month to go by quickly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i still like otayuri but have u seen otabek with other skaters because it's cute af


End file.
